Make the Move
by housefanish
Summary: House's reaction after waking up from his hallucination in No Reason
1. Chapter 1

House woke slowly to a throbbing pain in his abdomen. He glanced around the room and saw Cameron slouched over in a chair, sleeping with a book in her hand. He reached up to feel some new growth on his face. However, this wasn't like the hallucination and he couldn't tell how long he had been out. He grabbed a cup and the pitcher of water sitting on the table beside him and took a quick sip. He thought about throwing the rest of the water on Cameron to wake her up but decided against it. He could wait a little longer to get answers on whether he was given Ketamine. He wanted to take some time just to watch her sleep. Ever since he had slept with Stacy and she had slept with Chase, Cameron had made a habit of not being in a room with House alone. House wasn't sure how long he watched her but he was broken out of his stupor with a commotion from outside the room. He looked over to see one of the nurses yelling at an orderly. He turned back to Cameron and was reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear when the sliding door started opening and he quickly jerked back his hand. He turned to see Wilson entering the room with a smirk on his face.

"She was worried about you. I don't think she has left the hospital since you got shot. A few times I managed to kick her out to sleep or eat. She ate in the cafeteria and slept in empty rooms."

"Cameron worries about puppies and kittens," House said and passed the feeling of happiness off as a result of being alive and seeing Wilson, not because Cameron hadn't left the hospital.

Wilson just looked at House with a knowing smirk. House got uncomfortable with this and changed the subject.

"How long was I out?"

Wilson knew what he was doing but allowed him to change the subject. "3 days," he replied.

"And the Ketamine?"

"Ah, now there you put everyone in an awkward position. Apparently I am your medical proxy."

"Well, yeah. You didn't expect me to keep Stacy, did you?"

"It would have been nice if you would have told me this. Anyway, if you had told me you had been researching Ketamine, the decision would have been a lot easier."

"So did you give it to me or not?" House asked impatiently.

"Hold on, this is my story. Anyway, you apparently woke up after the shooting and told Cameron to give you Ketamine."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking if you gave it to me."

"Well I thought you weren't in a very good position to be making a medical decision about yourself but Cameron fought with me to make sure you got it so I decided to go along with her."

House glanced over at the still sleeping Cameron and smiled before turning back to Wilson as he continued.

"We then searched your computer and found a bunch of websites in your browsing history about Ketamine. How long have you been researching it?"

"Long enough," House said cryptically.

"Anyway, the guy who shot you wasn't caught. Any idea who he was?"

"He said he was a patient. I didn't recognize him but I don't visit patients anyway," House said, leaving out the part from his hallucination where the man said his wife was the patient. He was unsure if his mind just made that up and wanted to do some digging before saying anything about it.

"The police talked to your team and none of them recognized him either. They will probably want to talk to you as well."

"Not much to talk about. He came in, shot me, and I didn't recognize him."

"They are still going to want to talk to you."

"Fine. What about our patient? Infection?"

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to your team," Wilson replied and then sneezed.

House gave Wilson a warning glare before glancing over at Cameron. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes.

"House! You're awake!" she said excitedly. "How are you feeling?"

"My abdomen and neck are throbbing but my leg is fine. Thanks." House said awkwardly, with his eyes downcast.

"I'll leave you two alone," Wilson said and quickly left.

"How's big tongue guy?" House asked after Wilson had left.

"You were shot. I think you can take some time to recover before worrying about a patient."

"Getting shot is diagnostically boring. Was it an infection?"

"Yes."

"What type of infection?"

"I don't know. Chase and Foreman handled it. They just told me I wasn't needed because they figured it out."

"Where is caring Cameron? You didn't hold his hand and help with the case? What were you doing?" House asked with a smirk.

Cameron quickly changed the subject, "By the way, I got your operative notes," she said, reaching for a blue folder under her chair. "I figured you would want to take a look at them to make sure nothing went wrong."

"How did you get them? They don't like to release patient's operative notes."

"Gillick was your surgeon, use your imagination."

Gillick was a notorious flirt around the hospital who had probably slept with half of the nurses and quite a few doctors as well. House told himself the feeling in his stomach was pain and not jealousy. House grabbed the folder from Cameron and glanced through it before laying it back down. He kept coming back to his conversation with the shooter in his hallucination. The shooter said his wife was diagnosed with genetic predisposition to brain aneurysms. House vaguely remembered the case but needed to look at the file to see if his hallucination was correct about the man shooting him because his wife killed herself over the affair. He got up from his bed and walked out of the room with his IV, with Cameron following along behind.

"Where are you going? You just woke up."

"I want to test a theory," House replied.

"House, stop. You are going to rip your stitches out and set back your recovery."

"Are you going to stop me? You don't even want to touch me."

Cameron moved around to the front of House and grabbed his IV and arm. They had a stare down for a few seconds before House broke the silence.

"We already went through this once, Cameron. I'm twice the size of you; get your hands off me."

Cameron removed her hands but stared at House in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

'Crap,' House thought. 'This happened in my hallucination, not in real life and I'm not ready to talk about my hallucination, especially to Cameron.'

House decided to ignore her and continued walking. Cameron followed him into the elevator as he pushed the button for the diagnostic floor. Cameron continued to follow him in silence as he went into his office. When he started rifling through patient files, Cameron couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Why are you looking through patient files? The tongue guy isn't in there yet. I haven't finished the paperwork."

"I'm not looking for the tongue guy," House answered and continued to search through the files. After five minutes of searching, House realized it would take him forever to go through all the files searching for the wife. However, Cameron had them organized according to last names and she might be able to help.

"Genetic predisposition to brain aneurysms, you remember the case?"

"Of course I do. What is this about?"

"Doesn't matter," House replied, still not wanting to talk about his hallucination. "What was the name?"

"Moriarty."

House quickly found the file and starting flipping through it. He noticed a jotted note that an STD might have been the cause of the symptoms but was proved wrong when later symptoms popped up. House passed the file to Cameron who just held it, looking confused at House.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Flip to page three." Cameron did so and House continued, "Did we ever ask if either of them had an affair?"

"Yes, the husband had an affair but that wasn't the cause of the symptoms. Why does this matter?"

House ignored her and grabbed the file back. There was a phone number listed for the wife and House quickly walked over to his phone and started dialing. When it went to voicemail, House hung up.

"Is there another way to get in touch with her?"

Cameron grabbed the file back and started flipping through it.

"There isn't any other contact information listed but it says here she was supposed to come for a follow-up a month after being released but she never showed. The hospital tried calling but no one answered the phone for a week and the hospital stopped trying."

"What about an address?"

"There isn't one listed."

"How would the hospital bill them? There has to be an address."

"You would have to ask accounting. I'm sure they would have it."

"They aren't real big fans of me. Get it for me."

Cameron glared at House for a few seconds before replying, "House, if you want me to do this for you, you are going to have to tell me why. I don't want to be running on a wild goose chase."

House glanced around uncomfortably for a minute before deciding to come clean, partially.

"After I was shot, I had a hallucination," House said, looking at the floor, unable to look Cameron in the eyes. "The shooter was shot trying to escape and ended up in the ICU next to me. We talked a little. He told me the reason he shot me was because I told the wife about the affair, despite it not being necessary, and she killed herself. I'm trying to figure out if this was true or if my brain was just trying to fill in the blanks."

House was still looking at the floor when Cameron replied, "I'll see what I can do. Just please go back to your room."

House glanced up as the door to his office closed behind Cameron. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about the hallucination just yet but at least Cameron stopped asking questions. He grabbed his IV machine and headed back to his room.

House was sleeping when Cameron came to his room with the address a few hours later. She decided to let him sleep and sat down in the chair next to the bed and opened her book. After two hours of reading and the clock reading 11:00, her back was starting to hurt and she was debating whether to go find another empty room to sleep in when House woke up.

"Did you get it?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Yes. You wouldn't imagine how hard it is to get addresses from them."

"Let me guess, you used your feminine wiles on someone, like you did with Gillick."

"Actually, no. Wilson is friends with Debbie, who works there. He managed to charm it from her."

"You didn't tell him why you needed it, did you?" House asked worriedly.

"No, I told him I needed to get in touch with her to make sure the treatment was working."

House looked relieved before holding his hand out for the address. Cameron gave him the slip of paper before looking at the clock again. House noticed her glance at the clock. He wanted to be left alone to think and figured he could probably convince her to go home. He was only doing it to be left alone, not because he was worried that she was looking worn down.

"Why don't you go home tonight? You look like you could use a good night's sleep. I'll page Wilson to drive you home."

Cameron looked up surprised at his concern. House noticed this and immediately covered it up with some snark.

"Can't have my lobby art getting in an accident because of sleep deprivation."

Cameron just nodded and House pushed the nurse button beside his bed. When a nurse came in, he asked her to page Wilson. Wilson arrived ten minutes later. House told him to take Cameron home and they both left. House glanced at the address on the paper- Princeton. Well that would make things a lot easier to try and find her.

Cameron fell asleep on the drive home. When Wilson pulled up in front of her building, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. Cameron looked around in confusion before noticing Wilson beside her. She groggily opened her door and started to slowly walk towards her building. After she almost fell, Wilson took pity on her and got out to help her. They slowly made their way to her door. Wilson had planned on just getting her in the door and then leaving but Cameron had other ideas.

"Why don't you stay?"

"No thanks. I'll drive to my hotel and be back tomorrow."

"Please? It is the least I could do. You don't want to drive back to your hotel and then have to come pick me up again tomorrow. I don't have a spare room but the sofa pulls out into a bed."

Wilson agreed and Cameron gave him a pillow and blanket and showed him how to pull the sofa into a bed and went to her room to get some much needed sleep.

House woke up the next day around eight and headed back to his office. He quickly pulled up the internet and did a search for the address. He found a phone number that was different than the one listed in the file and quickly dialed it. He soon found out that Mrs. Moriarty no longer lived at that house and the new owners didn't know where she had moved. House figured the next step would be to call the newspaper to see if they had a record of an obituary. He spent thirty minutes on the phone, trying to explain that he was a doctor and he was trying to find the obituary on a patient. The editor refused to give the information over the phone but agreed to give the information if someone came in. House decided to give Cameron a call, to see if she could stop at the newspaper office on her way to work.

Wilson woke to a smell coming from the kitchen. He wondered into the kitchen to see Cameron making pancakes. She turned and smiled at him before turning back to the stove. The phone began to ring and Cameron asked Wilson to get it while she tended to the pancakes.

"Hello?" Wilson said into the phone.

"Wilson? What are you doing at Cameron's apartment?"

"I just woke up and Cameron's making pancakes," Wilson said, not awake enough to realize how it sounded.

"The hell?!? I asked you to take her home, not to sleep with her!" House yelled and hung up.

It was only then that Wilson realized how it must have seemed to House but it was too late to rectify the situation right now.

"Who was it?" Cameron asked.

"House. You might have some problems with him when you go in. He thinks I slept with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I answered the phone."

"Whatever, I don't see why he would care anyway."

Wilson just looked at her amused but decided to keep silent. They ate breakfast in silence and Wilson drove them to the hospital. Wilson quickly headed to his office while Cameron stopped in Cuddy's office to see if she was needed for anything yet. Their team had been given the week off while Cuddy tried to figure out what to do with them with House needing time to recuperate. Cuddy still hadn't figured anything out so Cameron headed to House's room.

When she entered the room, House was busy watching television. He glanced at Cameron when she entered the room but quickly turned back to the television. Cameron waited until a commercial before speaking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," House said, despite his neck killing him.

"Did you get anywhere with the address?"

"Not yet."

Cameron went to sit down and House glared at her. Cameron pretended not to notice but when he was still glaring at her when his show came back on, she finally decided to confront him.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I may have hired you for your looks but I know you aren't stupid."

"We have the week off."

"Don't give me that. Why aren't you hanging out with your new boy toy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Cameron said, despite Wilson warning her about this.

"You tried out Chase when you were stoned and now you are on to Wilson. Who is next, Foreman?"

"I made a mistake with Chase. And why do you care if I was with Wilson? You have made it clear you aren't interested in me."

"He has 3 ex-wives. He will eventually cheat on you and then I'll have you moping around the office for weeks and I won't be able to call him in for consults."

"Right," Cameron said, clearly not convinced to his reasoning. "Even if we were to eventually get married and divorced, it wouldn't bother you. I don't plan on being on your team for the rest of my life."

House knew he wasn't going to win this argument so decided to change the subject.

"I found out that Mrs. Moriarty doesn't live at that address anymore. I called the local newspaper to see if I could get their obituary records but they refused to give me anything over the phone. However, they agreed to give me the information if I came in."

Cameron looked at him for a minute, expecting him to ask her to go but then realized that was as close as he was going to get to asking her.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Sounds good. I told them a woman would be in around 10."

"Unbelievable. You volunteered my services without asking me?"

"Shh," House said. "Show's back on."

Cameron just shook her head. She glanced at the clock to see it was 9:30.

"I guess I'll get going."

House just nodded, too engrossed in the show to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson stopped in around noon to check on House. He was playing his Game boy at the time but quickly put it down when Wilson entered.

"I didn't know take her home was code for sleep with her."

"Clearly you missed the first day of Guy Code 101," Wilson said with a smirk.

"I just can't believe you would take advantage of her like that. She clearly hadn't slept well here at the hospital and was practically tripping over her feet on the way out."

During this, Wilson's smile got wider and wider.

"I'm sorry, did I say something amusing?" House asked.

"Your jealousy is amusing."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to protect my employee. She already made one bad decision sleeping with Chase which made it awkward around the office. Now here is another. Unless of course this wasn't a one night stand and you continue to see each other. Then you'll go and cheat on her and then she'll be moping around the office for weeks."

Wilson just shook his head, still smiling. Cameron took that moment to enter the room and saw House glaring at Wilson.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, hi Allison. You aren't interrupting anything. I was just leaving. I'll see you tonight?"

Cameron looked at Wilson in confusion. Wilson winked at her, trying to get her to play along.

"Ah, sure."

"Great, see you then," Wilson said and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left.

House glared at Wilson's retreating back until he was out of sight. He then turned to Cameron, waiting expectantly.

"Since we didn't know the exact date of her death, I had to search through a lot of records."

"Yadda yadda yadda. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, Mary Moriarty died last year. The death was ruled a suicide. She locked herself in her car and let the car run with the garage door closed. She was survived by her husband Jack Moriarty and a daughter, Susan Moriarty."

"Exactly like my hallucination," House mused. "Do you have any way to contact the cops who talked to you?"

"Yes, they gave me a card."

"Great, give them a call and tell them I'm ready to talk."

Cameron called the cops and they agreed they could come in that day to take House's statement. House spent the afternoon watching television and trying to ignore Cameron.

The cops showed up at three and Cameron left to allow them to talk with House. She headed to Wilson's office, wanting to talk to him about what had happened in House's room earlier. She knocked on his door and entered at his call. He was behind his desk, working on some paperwork.

"What was this afternoon all about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry if I took it too far but House was extremely jealous. I thought by needling him, he might make an action on you. That is, if you are still interested in him."

Cameron had been lying to everyone around her about her feelings for House and finally decided to come clean.

"Of course I am still interested in him. However, he has made it clear time and again he isn't interested in me. I mean, I slept with Chase and he didn't care at all and just made fun of me. It isn't like I slept with Chase to make him jealous but I at least expected some sort of reaction."

"He might not have outwardly showed he was affected by your rendezvous with Chase, but I'm pretty sure he was. And I think something happened recently to make him rethink everything because his jealousy was very apparent when I was talking to him today. Maybe almost dying changed his perspective."

"Or maybe it was his hallucination," Cameron said, half talking to herself.

"Hallucination?" Wilson asked.

"He didn't tell you about it?" Wilson shook his head no and Cameron continued, "He apparently had a hallucination after he was shot. He had some conversations with the shooter and from that; he was able to figure out who the shooter was. He's talking to the cops now. He also mentioned something to me about having already gone through this when I tried to stop him from ripping his stitches out."

Wilson was about to answer but Cameron's pager began to go off. She glanced at it before looking up.

"Sorry, but the ER is apparently short-staffed and Cuddy is asking for all hands on deck."

Wilson just nodded and Cameron quickly exited the room. Wilson decided now was as good a time as any to ask House about his hallucination. He went up to House's room but saw that he was still talking to the detectives and decided to try another time.

Cameron was just finishing up in the ER when Cuddy walked in. She looked around for Cameron and headed over after Cameron finished up with a patient.

"Any chance you could work here tomorrow? We are short-staffed for one more day."

"Sure, I can do that. What would be my hours?"

"8-5 if that is ok."

"Sure, I can do that."

Cameron headed out of the ER to change and check on House before leaving when she ran into Wilson.

"Hey, Cameron. Going home?"

"First I'm checking on House and then I'm going home. Cuddy needs me to work in the ER tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. She asked me too because she saw on my schedule I didn't have any patients tomorrow. However, I'm taking a personal day tomorrow and won't be around."

"Well have fun. I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Sure. Good night, Cameron."

Cameron continued on her way to the locker room to change. She then headed to House's room. He was watching television when she walked in.

"Hey, how did the meeting with the detectives go?"

"Fine. You know, I'm not a little kid. You don't have to check on me every day."

"Ok, well good night," Cameron said, a little hurt.

House watched Cameron walk away, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. He had been enjoying Cameron's visits. If nothing else, it reduced the monotony of the day. House hoped he hadn't scared Cameron off from visiting tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he would apologize and ask her to continue visiting.

The next day Cameron arrived at 7:45. She had planned on telling House last night she wouldn't be able to visit until after her shift but his attitude toward her had changed her mind. She would still visit him after her shift, though. Maybe he was in a bad mood because of talking with the detectives.

House woke up at 10. He looked around for Cameron but didn't see her. He watched television for two hours and tried to tell himself the feeling in his chest was pain and not disappointment that Cameron still hadn't visited him. Nevertheless, he decided to call her, to see where she was. A bus accident had just been brought into the ER and Cameron was running around when her phone started ringing. She looked at the display and when she saw it was House, she turned off her phone and turned back to the mayhem that was the ER. House was annoyed that Cameron didn't answer. He figured he would try again later and decided to go bug Wilson.

House tried opening Wilson's door but it was locked. He knocked but got no answer. He started to walk away when he ran into Wilson's secretary. She said that Wilson had the day off today.

'Not good," House thought. 'Cameron hasn't been in yet and isn't answering her phone and Wilson has the day off.'

He tried calling Cameron's phone again but it went straight to voice mail, meaning she had turned it off. Really not good. House thought yesterday Cameron and Wilson were screwing with him and maybe there was a plausible reason Wilson was at Cameron's so early in the morning. However, now it was looking like they were sleeping together. House decided to go bug Cuddy to get his mind off of things.

House barged into Cuddy's office without knocking. She was working on some paperwork and replied without looking up.

"And here I was thinking with you in the ICU, my door might actually get treated like a door."

"You know you would miss me if I stopped barging into your office."

"What do you want, House? I have a lot of work to do."

"I was thinking you might want to use some of the money you save in not buying complete shirts to increase security around here. You wouldn't want some nut to hold the clinic hostage or try and shoot a VIP. Actually on second thought, if someone holds up the clinic, I won't have to work there so let's keep security as it is."

"House, leave me alone and I promise I won't make you make up the clinic hours you will miss while you are recovering."

"Deal," House said as he left.

He headed to his office, still trying to get his mind off of Wilson and Cameron. He looked longingly at a bottle of scotch he had hidden in one of his drawers but even he wasn't stupid enough to mix it with morphine. He grabbed his ball off his desk and started chucking it against the wall.

Cameron finished up with bus crash around one. She turned her phone back on to see House had called her again and decided to take a quick break to see if he needed something important or if he was just bugging her. She went to his room in the ICU and learned from one of the nurses that he had left about an hour ago. She then headed towards his office, to see if he was there.

Cameron heard House before seeing him. She stood outside his office, watching him throw his ball against the wall. She wondered what he was doing. He normally only played with his ball when he was trying to figure out the patient's puzzle. Since he obviously didn't have a case, she wondered what he was thinking about. She opened the door and House missed the ball as he looked to see who was coming into his office. He frowned when he saw it was Cameron and picked up his ball and went back to throwing it against the wall. Cameron realized he wasn't going to say anything and took the initiative.

"You called?"

"Awhile ago, good thing it wasn't a medical emergency."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Clearly. I first thought he wasn't damaged enough for you but now I realize you must be looking deeper."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked, puzzled.

"I mean, who wants to go into oncology, your patients always die on you. That clearly means he had issues as a kid. Dating a cancer chick? More issues. So you probably think you can help heal him. Or maybe you are just jumping the gun. Oncologists always burn out early. You hope you are around when it happens so you can take care of him and fix him. Or maybe you are turned on by cancer. Being around an oncologist probably brings back good memories of taking care of your husband. Heck, maybe you are even taking advantage of him. Sit in on a couple consults and find husband number two."

Cameron went from slightly amused to confused to downright angry. "You can be a real bastard," she said angrily and stormed from the office.

"You just say that because I'm right," House called out to her retreating form, trying to ignore the stab of guilt in his stomach. He grabbed his ball which had rolled away during the conversation and went back to throwing it against the wall.

Cameron made her way to the elevator, trying to keep from breaking down. There was no way she would be able to work in the ER with the way she was feeling and decided to go tell Cuddy she wasn't feeling well. Cuddy was skeptical about her not feeling well but since Cameron wasn't even supposed to be working, allowed her to go home. However, she had a quick break between meetings and decided to investigate. She went to the ER and found out from one of the nurses that Cameron had taken a break around one but had looked fine. She had come into Cuddy's office around 1:30 and Cuddy had a suspicion as to what had caused her to take off the rest of the day.

House still wasn't in his room when Cuddy checked. She quickly headed to his office, determined to figure out what happened. She came across House still throwing the ball against the wall and like Cameron, wondered what he could possibly be thinking about with no case. She quickly pulled open the door.

"House, what are you doing out of your room. Patients aren't supposed to be roaming the halls."

"Ah, Cuddles. Here I thought you were too busy earlier to talk to me. Now you are seeking me out? I know I am sexy, but you are going to have to cut down on the visits. I'm still sore from my last visit to your office, if you know what I mean." House said with a smirk.

Cuddy ignored him and continued, "Get back in your room. I will cuff you to the bed if I have to."

"Cuffs? I knew you always had a kinky side to you. Chase is into that kind of stuff. I'm sure you could borrow some whips and chains from him."

"House, if you don't go back to your room now, I am calling security to escort you. And trust me, they won't be too gentle."

"Now is this the same security that allowed a man with a gun to walk in here? If so, I think I will take my chances."

Cuddy walked over to House's phone and started to punch some numbers.

"No need to call security. They probably would hurt themselves trying to figure out the phone and since I'm a doctor and took that hippo oath thing, I wouldn't want that to happen."

Cuddy followed House up to his room and made sure to tell the nurse that unless the hospital was on fire, House was not to leave his room. She was about to head back to her office when she remembered the reason she sought out House in the first place. As she entered his room, he was flipping through the stations on the television.

"So what happened with Cameron? She came into my office, telling me she was sick and needed the rest of the day off."

"Why does everyone assume it was something I did? Maybe a puppy died or she found out unicorns aren't real."

"Everyone assumes you did something because we met you. Now what did you do?"

"I may have said some things about her reasons for getting together with lover boy and she took it the wrong way."

"Lover boy? Did she sleep with Chase again?"

"No, she moved on to Wilson."

"She's sleeping with Wilson? Did one of them tell you that?"

"Nope, I figured it out all on my own, Mommy. Can I have some nice milk before going to bed? It looks like they are lonely." House said with a smirk.

Cuddy just shook her head in disgust and left the room. She headed back to her office for another meeting but not before leaving a message on Wilson's phone to call her back.

Wilson called Cuddy back just as she was getting ready to leave. They made small talk for a few minutes before Cuddy got around to Cameron.

"So, I heard about Cameron."

"What?"

"I heard about you and Cameron. Now before it gets serious, I want to make sure you're completely into this. Cameron has made herself indispensable to the hospital and I don't want to lose her if you go and cheat on her."

"Ah, Cameron and I, huh?" Wilson said chuckling. "House tell you that?"

"Yes."

Cuddy was confused as Wilson broke into an outright laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"If I let you in on a secret, do you promise not to tell House?"

"You didn't break up with her already, did you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Fine, I won't tell him."

"Ok. The other day I took Cameron home. She let me sleep on her couch so I wouldn't have to drive back in the morning. House called in the morning and I answered the phone. He took things out of context."

"And of course you didn't do anything to clear things up," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"No. I have never seen House's jealousy so apparent. I talked with Cameron. She is still interested in House and I thought this would be a great way to for House to realize and show his feelings."

"I hope you know what you are doing. This could blow up in your face."

"I'm making it up as I go along. Just don't blow it for us."

"I'll try my best. However, it isn't off to a good start. Cameron came into my office today really upset and asked for the rest of the day off."

"I'll handle it," Wilson said and hung up. He decided to go visit House tomorrow but first needed to find out what happened. He tried calling Cameron but she didn't answer so he decided to visit to make sure she was alright.

He drove over to her apartment. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He found a spare key under the mat. He opened the door. Cameron was sitting on her couch, in front of the TV. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She looked over in surprise when Wilson entered but turned back to the TV when she saw who it was. Wilson joined her on the couch and let her talk first. Cameron finally broke the silence after twenty minutes.

"I don't understand why I like him. I wish I could have fallen for someone like you. You obviously found out something happened and you drove over her to see if I was ok."

"I understand what you mean. You can't always choose who you fall for. So, what happened?"

Cameron spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened. Wilson grew angrier and angrier as he learned more. House didn't deserve someone like Cameron. However, Cameron wanted him and Wilson was going to do all he could to make it happen. Wilson left an hour later, after making sure Cameron was ok to be alone. He decided it was best to confront House as soon as possible and headed towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson drove over to the hospital and found House in his room.

"Ah, that was fast. Come to defend your girlfriend's honor?"

"Why are you being so nasty to Cameron lately? You two had at least been civil to each other lately."

"I'm not being nasty. She just takes things too personal."

"I think you are jealous. Something happened after you got shot and you realized something about Cameron and now you are lashing out at her because it looks like she moved on."

"Do I even need to be here for this conversation?" House asked, pretending to look bored.

"Tell me what happened after you were shot. Cameron said something about a hallucination."

"Of course she did. Nothing is sacred anymore."

"Look, House, I may be able to help you out. Just tell me the truth."

"Help me out with what? I don't need help with anything."

"I think you know," Wilson said with a knowing look.

"Whatever. I'll tell you the truth just to get you out of my hair."

"What little hair you have left," Wilson said with a smirk.

House just glared at him and told him about the hallucination, starting with the patient and ending with the robot sex.

"Wow," Wilson said as House finished. "You want Cameron but you are afraid to touch her."

"Not that any of that matters. She moved on. She is with you now," House said bitterly. "I'm not going to mess it up for you. She deserves someone better than me."

Wilson just looked at House with a smirk.

"You got what you wanted, now get out of here!"

"What if Cameron wasn't with me, would you make a move?"

"You don't need to rub it in."

"Just answer the question, House."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Not good enough."

"Not good enough? Not good enough! What are you talking about? Why do you want to know if I am interested in your girlfriend?"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm not dating Cameron."

"Oh, so you are just boinking her."

"No, I'm not doing anything with Cameron."

"What are you talking about? You answered her phone in the morning and kissed her."

"She had me stay the night so I wouldn't have to drive back to her apartment in the morning. And then when I realized you were jealous, I told Cameron to play along with me."

"You thought I was jealous? I was just testing you two. I knew all along you guys were faking and I was just playing along."

Wilson just looked at House knowingly.

"Oh, don't give me that. You thought you played me but I played you," House said.

"Sure you did," Wilson said, getting up to leave. "By the way, if you want a shot with Cameron, you need to apologize to her."

House spent that night thinking about his situation. Despite what he told Wilson, he was jealous when he thought Cameron and Wilson were dating. However, was he ready to get involved with her? He spent the night tossing and turning, trying to come up with an answer.

House tried calling Cameron Saturday and Sunday but she didn't answer. He hoped she would be in on Monday so he could talk to her. He spent the weekend watching TV and playing his Game boy but he was bored and missed Cameron's presence.

Cameron spent the weekend ignoring House's calls. Wilson had called her to tell her he came clean because House appeared interested in the next step. However, Cameron was still angry at House and she wanted the weekend to cool down. She came into PPTH Monday for a meeting with Cuddy. She had called the meeting for the team to determine what they would do while House recovered. Chase was already there when she walked into Cuddy's office. Foreman arrived five minutes later. Cuddy asked a few questions about their previous patient before getting down to business. She said she had spoken to the board and it was decided they would close down diagnostics while House was recovering. Foreman was being transferred to neurology in the meantime, Chase to NICU, and Cameron to the ER. They would only work four days a week because the departments were currently completely staffed but Cuddy had convinced the board to keep them on the payroll. Cameron quickly left the meeting, determined to confront House.

When she walked into House's room, he was sleeping. Cameron figured surprising him was going to be the best way to get an honest reaction. She grabbed a cup, poured a glass of water, and got ready to dump it on House.

"Do it and I will spread a rumor that you used to be a man."

Cameron jumped in surprise and the water almost splashed over the edge of the cup.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"No one would believe you," Cameron protested.

"Remember the rumor that went around about Gillick having ED?"

"Yes, he found out it was Chase and gave him a black eye."

"Ah yes, that was one of my best works yet."

"You spread the rumor that Gillick had ED? I was supposed to go on a date with him and he cancelled on me."

"Oh really, I didn't know that," House said innocently.

"Then why did he punch Chase?"

"I may have then spread a rumor that Chase was the one who started it."

"Why?"

"Well I couldn't have Gillick coming after me and Chase was an easy target."

"Well if you spread that rumor about me who is to say I don't spread a rumor about you… hugging a patient."

"Do you know anything about the rumor mill?"

"No, but how hard can it be? I just tell someone that I saw you hugging a patient."

"Nice try young grasshopper but you have a lot to learn. You can't just tell anyone. Tell one person and your name gets passed along with the rumor. Tell someone else and the rumor doesn't get passed along at all. You have to tell the right person. Trust me; it took me a long time and a few punches to figure out the right people to tell."

"Unbelievable."

"Now, why were you going to pour water on me?"

"I wanted to wake you up."

"And what was so important that you needed me to wake up immediately?"

"Why were you calling me all weekend?"

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Why were you so nasty on Friday?"

"Why did you take it so personally?"

Cameron puffed her cheeks out in frustration. House could tell she was just about ready to leave and knew he had to apologize soon or she wouldn't visit anymore. Cameron had turned around and had her hand on the door before House spoke up.

"I'm sorry," House said softly.

Cameron turned around in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me," House said.

Cameron just glared at House.

"I'm sorry," House repeated, looking down at his hands.

"For what?"

House glared at Cameron before responding, "You are really going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"

"This doesn't happen a lot so I am taking advantage," Cameron said with a smirk. "Now, what are you apologizing for?"

House looked all around the room before answering, "I'm sorry for what I said on Friday, I was out of line."

"See that wasn't so bad."

"You have no idea. Now, am I forgiven?" House asked, giving her puppy eyes.

Cameron gave a short laugh, "Of course, I could never stay angry at you."

"Good. By the way, I heard you were a naughty girl, lying to me."

"It was Wilson's idea. He thought you would get jealous and show your feelings," Cameron said slyly, looking at House out of the corner of her eye. She saw a flash of something cross his face before his face went blank and she wasn't able to read him.

"You can't play a player," House said with a smirk. "Now enough talk, General Hospital is on," House said as he reached for the remote and turned the television on.

The next week went by quickly. House was in physio for his leg. Cameron came to visit him when she wasn't working and tried to help out with his exercises. Wilson noticed all the time they were spending together but that House still hadn't made a move on Cameron. He figured the best time to broach the subject would be the day of House's release. House would be in a good mood because he was getting out of the hospital and less likely to flip when he mentioned Cameron. He went up to House's room just as House was leaving.

"Going home?"

"Actually I heard Angelina Jolie was at the local strip club. I was going to pay her a visit," House snarked.

"Right, dumb question. I'll give you a ride home."

"Why?" House asked suspiciously.

"Can't I give my friend a ride home from the hospital?"

"Fine, but we are stopping to eat and you're paying. I can't stand this hospital food."

Wilson agreed and they both headed out to Wilson's car. After stopping for food, Wilson followed House into his apartment.

"What are you doing?" House asked as he flopped down on his couch.

"I took the rest of the day off," Wilson replied.

"Why?" House asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you got in ok."

"You didn't need to take the day off to do that."

"Ok, you're right. I had an alternate motive. Cuddy's been on me to catch up on my clinic hours."

House smirked before replying, "Ah, Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect after all."

They spent the afternoon watching television. Wilson finally decided it was time to talk about Cameron.

"So, I heard you apologized to Cameron."

House just ignored him and continued to watch TV.

"I thought we agreed that in order to have a shot with Cameron you needed to apologize. You apologized, now why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"No, you said I needed to apologize in order to have a shot with Cameron. I never said anything of the sort. I apologized because an angry Cameron is never good. She would probably hold it against me until I came back and would tell Cuddy everything I was going to do with my patients."

"Right," Wilson said, unconvinced.

"If you are going to talk about Cameron, you can get out."

"House, you are going to have to make a move soon. Cameron isn't going to wait around forever and she'll eventually find someone else."

"Out!"

As Wilson closed the door, he called out, "If you don't make a move soon, I will make one for real."

House didn't reply but couldn't ignore Wilson's words. He didn't think Wilson would make a move on Cameron but he couldn't ignore Cameron finding someone else. She had already slept with Chase once. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? Or maybe she would find someone not even connected to the hospital. House was distracted by those thoughts for the rest of the night. He tried going to bed early to get those thoughts out of his mind but he couldn't fall asleep. Finally, he gave up around midnight and decided to go for a run. His physio had been really helping and he had been running on the treadmill at the hospital but this would be his first time running outside in years.

He continued to think about Cameron on his run. He had been running on autopilot and was surprised when he looked up and saw he was standing outside Cameron's apartment. He glanced around and when he saw no one around, decided to go knock on Cameron's door. However, it was only because he was curious to see what Cameron slept in, nothing more.

House banged on Cameron's door for a good five minutes before she finally opened the door. He was disappointed to see that she slept in a pair of sweats and a long shirt.

"House? It's the middle of the night. What are you doing?" Cameron asked sleepily.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Fine, but only because I don't want to wake my neighbors," Cameron said as she opened the door fully, allowing House in.

House immediately went in and sat on Cameron's couch.

"You got any alcohol?"

"What are you doing here, House?"

"My run took me past your apartment and I decided to swing by. Can't you wear anything a little sexier to sleep in?"

"You ran here?!? That's incredible! Your leg must be feeling good."

"Yeah, yeah. You got any alcohol?"

"No, I don't have any alcohol. It was nice that you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night but I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out."

"You are going to make me run home in the middle of the night? What if I get mugged?"

Cameron just shook her head, realizing that mentioning he ran here would be futile.

"Fine, you can take the couch," Cameron said, deliberately leaving out that it opened into a bed.

House grabbed a pillow and settled into Cameron's couch.

Cameron woke up the next day and was surprised to see House was still in her apartment, sitting at her kitchen table, eating a bagel. She was even more surprised when he pushed a coffee cup and a bag of bagels in her direction. They ate in silence and Cameron reluctantly excused herself to get ready for work. When she came back out of her room, House was sitting on her couch. She was unsure what to say and had decided on just saying goodbye when House spoke.

"You like to run?" he asked, nodding at her treadmill.

"I guess. I've been busy lately and haven't had much of a chance to run recently."

House allowed it to go unsaid that Cameron was busy because she had been spending time with him.

"We both enjoy running, we could do it together," House said nervously, looking everywhere but at Cameron.

Cameron didn't want to make a big deal about it and agreed. She said goodbye and rushed out the door. House let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He thought about snooping around Cameron's apartment but decided against it and started his jog back home.

House and Cameron went running every day for the next two weeks. Sometime it was at night, sometimes in the morning, it all depended on Cameron's schedule which was changing every day because of the flu that was going around some of the nurses in the ER. They didn't talk much but Cameron was still enjoying all the time she was spending with House. Nevertheless she was getting slightly frustrated that House hadn't made a move yet. She had learned her lesson on the date and knew that she had to wait for House to make the first move. She mentioned something in passing to Wilson about it and he just told her to be patient, that House would come around eventually.

That night in the ER, Cameron lost a kid. He had come into the ER with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Cameron had gotten him stable and was beginning to walk away when he flatlined. She had tried for five minutes to revive him and only stopped when another doctor pulled the paddles away from her. She had learned from the parents that he had been walking home from school when he got caught in the middle of a firefight between a couple of robbers and cops and got hit by a stray bullet. Cameron took the loss especially hard since she had thought that the kid was stable. She took a long shower, still in her bloody scrubs. She then headed to diagnostics, still trying to calm down. She sat down in House's chair, hoping the familiarity would help. She was unsure how long she was sitting there but looked up in surprise when the door opened. She was even more surprised when House walked in. Anyone else would have been a welcome distraction but she didn't want to be around House when she was so vulnerable.

"Did you forget?"

Cameron glanced at House in confusion.

"Good."

Cameron continued to stare at House in confusion.

"I was afraid you had gotten a better offer than running with an old cripple like me."

It was then that Cameron realized they had planned on going for a run after she was done working. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it read 9:00. Her shift had been over three hours ago.

"Tough shift?" House asked softly.

It was then that everything came crashing down on Cameron. House getting shot, House not making a move yet, losing her patient, and House's concern. She just collapsed into her seat. House immediately noticed and went to stand next to her, and began rubbing her back. The soothing gesture caused Cameron to just blurt out everything, from her concern he might die after getting shot, to losing her patient, to him not making a move. Cameron's raw honesty caused House to come clean as well. He told her about his hallucination, not even leaving out the robot sex.

"So where does this leave us?" Cameron asked hopefully.

House glanced down at Cameron's hopeful face, knowing that with a few words he could shatter her completely. However, that wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I guess it is my turn to make a move," House said, leaning down to capture Cameron's lips in a searing kiss.

**Note: **I enjoyed writing these collections of fics. Thanks to everyone who has commented along the way. Unfortunately, I seem to have jumped on the writing bandwagon a little late. With the present and future looking so bleak, I'm not sure if I will be writing anymore. Some people on LJ are encouraging me to continue writing, so we'll see.


End file.
